


Welcome To The Rest Of Your Life

by ruric



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s everything he once thought he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Rest Of Your Life

“Welcome to the rest of your life,” Daniel’s fingers tug the blindfold free and even knowing where he was being taken - the sheer size of the office, the full wall of bookshelves and the lab he knows is through the connecting door – it’s still a shock.

He knows there’s a contract on his desk, absolving him of the need to keep secrets; a research staff ready to follow his lead and more students than they can possibly accommodate scrambling to get onto the undergrad, graduate and doctoral programmes; in short it’s everything he once thought he wanted – he’s a respected academic, and the weight of unpublished papers finally released have put him firmly at the pinnacle of his field.

Jack’s in dress blues, desk bound now and finally safe but the thank you Daniel want to say sticks in his throat until he thinks he’s going to choke on it – but then there’s the weight of hand on his shoulder giving him a little shake and Jack’s right in front of him, “Come on Daniel, it’s only for a couple of years, we’ll be out there again before you know it.”


End file.
